


A Reasonable Suggestion

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: Blair goes to speak with Jim about becoming a detective.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: 2021 Sentinel Thursday Recycled Challenges





	A Reasonable Suggestion

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the Sentinel Thursday challenge - reason.
> 
> This is a sequel to the Sentinel Thursday challenge story- Hell Freezing Over - https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381244
> 
> I hadn't planned on a sequel but several people asked for one - so here it is.

Blair stood in front of 852 Prospect and looked up at the building knowing Jim Ellison lived here. It was a quiet building in an up and coming area with small businesses dotted around the area and a bakery on the first floor. The building was located right near the bay and Blair guessed that at least some of the apartments must have a great view of the water. On the whole, not a bad place to live. 

Blair had done a motor vehicle search and had gotten Ellison’s address off the database. Technically, using the motor vehicle database for anything but police business was a “no no” but Blair decided it was police business since he was going to get Jim to work at the PD. Not entirely sure what was the best way to approach the sentinel, Blair entered the building, and seeing the elevator was out of order, started up the three flights to Jim’s apartment hoping for inspiration along the way. 

At the third floor, he glanced at the apartment door still not sure how to approach Jim but as Blair was pretty good at improvising he decided he’d go with what felt right. Stopping at the door, he took a breath and then reached out and knocked. A minute later the door opened and Jim Ellison stood in the doorway.

The pictures Blair had seen of this man did not do him justice. The pictures had been of a weary, exhausted soldier who had been abandoned by his country for 18 months. The man before Blair looked buff with strong features and eyes the color of the sky on a clear day. “Can I help you?” Jim asked looking over Blair.

“Mr. Ellison?” Blair asked holding up his badge. “My name is Blair Sandburg. I’m a detective with Major Crimes. May I speak with you?”

Looking somewhat surprised, Jim nodded and opened the door wider, indicating Blair should enter.

Blair smiled and walked in, glancing around and noting the very bare room. He supposed, as an unbounded sentinel Jim would not want a very stimulating environment, too many chances of zones and spikes.

“What’s this about?” Jim asked and Blair turned back to Jim. 

Not entirely sure the best way to start, Blair indicated the room. “Nice place.”

“Thanks,” came the succinct reply as Jim waited leaning against the kitchen island.

Blair sighed and pushed back his hair. “I…I know you recently returned from Peru,” Blair began and watched Jim frown. “And,” he added quickly, “I was wondering if you would consider employment with the Cascade PD?”

“I didn’t realize this is how cops are recruited,” Jim answered, surprised.

“They’re not but you being a sentinel and me taking guiding-“

“Hold it right there,” Jim cut in angrily. “Where did you hear that I’m a sentinel?”

“Oh, that,” Blair answered, nervously. “A friend of mine is dating your brother and he mentioned you’re a sentinel.”

“My brother? I haven’t spoken with my brother in years. How would he know what I am?”

“Your housekeeper told him.”

“I do not have a housekeeper,” Jim answered suspiciously.

“Your brother said someone named Sally,” Blair cut in.

“Sally told Steven I’m a sentinel?”

“Your brother said she was hoping to get the two of you together but based on his attitude, I don’t think it will work, man. He so has a sibling rivalry thing going on.”

Jim gave a sarcastic laugh. “That is for sure. I don’t think Sally telling Steven anything about me would work,” Jim agreed before glaring at Blair. “But that doesn’t mean you should be using that information, detective.”

“Man, you will be great at interrogating suspects with a glare like that,” Blair smiled but then gave a sigh. “Look. I know the FBI and other government agencies would pay you more but Cascade PD could really use a few sentinels. If we need a sentinel we have to go beg a government agency to lend us out help. So, I thought before you take a job with them, I’d see if I could make a case for Major Crimes. You haven’t taken a job yet, have you?”

“I hadn’t made any decisions yet,” Jim admitted with a glance at the employment applications on his dining room table. Having gotten back from his camping excursion he knew it was time to get some work. After buying this apartment, there wasn’t a lot of his back pay left. Jim had been considering working with ATF though he knew both the FBI and Homeland Security would be willing to take him in. He hadn’t thought about being a cop in Cascade mostly because they didn’t seem to have sentinels and Jim knew, as a sentinel, he would need a guide partner. “The PD doesn’t have guides,” Jim pointed out.

“I’ll have guide certification within three months and while you probably wouldn’t have to do the full six months of police academy training, I bet it would take about three months to get you certified and sworn in as my partner in Major Crimes.”

Jim glanced over the young man before him. “Look, Sandburg,” Jim answered trying to be reasonable. “You don’t even know if the PD would have us work as partners or what accommodations they would be willing to make. And there are legal ramifications when a sentinel is involved in an investigation.”

“The PD could follow the same protocols as the FBI and I am sure my boss would jump at the chance of getting a sentinel on his team.”

“You mean your boss doesn’t know about this?”

“Not exactly,” Blair admitted. “I figured I’d see if I could talk you into it first. Would you be willing to work for Cascade’s PD?”

“I’d be making less money,” Jim countered. But Jim knew money was not a major factor in his considerations. He had a healthy trust fund and portfolio that he had never touched. It was one of the reasons Steven was so angry with Jim. Steven had gone through his trust fund like a fish goes through water. Jim was sure Steven had hoped Jim would be declared dead so that he could get his hands on Jim’s money.

“Yeah, it would be less,” Blair agreed. “But after taxes not that much less. And think about what you would be doing for your home city,” he added hoping Jim was not adverse to the idea.

Jim shook his head and Blair’s heart sank. “Look, Chief, until you’ve spoken with your boss this discussion is a waste of time.”

Blair gave Jim a brilliant smile and Jim smiled back. “I can talk to him today,” Blair answered.

“Okay, I’ll hold off on filling these out,” Jim pointed at the applications, “until I hear back from you.”

“Great, I’m sure Simon will be interested. How about we meet up later to discuss possible plans? Are you free for dinner?”

Jim gave a laugh as Blair bounced in front of him. “Sure. I can meet you for dinner.”


End file.
